High Henge
High Henge is a zone in Western Galeras. It is accessible via a grass ramp near the Crimson Base Prison. Explorer speed-boost flags are available to reach the top. Points of Interest High Henge contains an explorer surveyor point, an Eldan ruin, a grotto filled with gold, and High Henge itself. The Henge has a staff which, when activated, summons an elite zone boss. There is an approximately 35 minute cooldown on the summoning ritual. Invocation Ritual and Zone Boss There is a staff resting against the central stone in High Henge. The staff can be activated to "begin invocation ritual." This will summon a lvl 19 elite, 121k hp wind-elemental. This boss randomly drops one blue-rarity lvl 19 DPS item. A weapon is available for each class. The weapons dropped by the elemental come with heightened stats and 3''' imbuements: one Imbuement provides 15 points in the secondary DPS stat, and is activated by killing wind elementals in the gorge in the center of Galeras. Another imbuement provides 15 points in the tertiary dps stat, and is activated by killing greater wind elementals in Stormtalon's Lair. The last imbuement is activated by killing Stormtalon. '''NB: the final imbuement, which deals electric damage once every 10 seconds, is currently bugged. ''It reads as doing "0 damage" once every ten seconds and does not activate during combat. The Zoneboss has attacks similar to other Elementals. It has a knockdown + cone attack, a circle tele-graph that summons three tornadoes (a OHKO for most lvl 20s), and a ring attack that forces players close to the elemental. Running in circles around the elemental is the best way to dodge its attacks and tank its damage. The boss can be beaten by two lvl 20s, though this will take time (and will require a tank and healer, most likely). 3-5 people are recommended to take the boss. Boss is on a 30 min timer and despawns if you try and fail after a few minutes. E.g. Weapon Drop: Eye of the Stormgod (Esper Psyblade) 398? Assault, 250? Support, +36 Moxie, ''Imbuement ''+ 15 Finesse (kill Wind elementals in Galeras), ''Imbuement ''+ 15 Brutality (kill Wind elementals in Stormtalon's Lair), ''Imbuement deal electric damage randomly once every 10 seconds (kill Stormtalon). Eldan Ruin The Eldan ruin may be opened by a scientist. Explorer and Scientist specific objects are inside the ruin. A quest item, beginning a quest near the excavation site, can also be found within the ruin. To enter the ruin, a scientist must press four Eldan power cores in a specific order. If a core is activated correctly, a power orb will float above it. Wrongly pressing a core will reset the puzzle. Known Bugs * Imbuement Bug: '''The Final imbuements on items dropped by the Elite Wind Elemental show "Deals 0 damage" randomly once every ten seconds to wielder's target. The imbuement does no damage and does not proc, currently. * '''Loot Bug: Loot rolls will sometimes fail on this boss. After waiting a period of time, the loot will decay to regular dropped loot, and can be picked up by pressing "V". Category:High Henge